Saki: Uchide wa Kasai
by HiiroAkamatsu
Summary: The Nationals are finished. The next year, Saki is walking to school. She tries to find her friend Nodoka but instead encounters an incident that will change her life forever. A fantasy with mahjong and romance between Saki and Nodoka. Contains explicit language.
1. Intro

My name is Saki Miyanaga. Last year, I had entered a mahjong tournament along with my friends Nodoka Haramura, Yuuki Kataoka, Kyoutarou Suga, Hisa Takei, and Mako Someya. We had won the nationals, and I had managed to fix the broken bond between me and my sister, Teru Miyanaga. School has started once again, and I had raced to meet Nodoka-chan.

Man: Don't lie, you bitch!

Huh?

Nodoka: I don't have money right now.

Nodoka-chan...?

Man: I guess I have no choice...

The man held a gun. It was an ordinary pistol. He held the gun to her forehead.

Man: Time to die.

I won't allow this!

Nodoka: ***gulp***

I can't let it happen!

Saki: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

All of a sudden, flames had engulfed the man, leaving nothing but ashes and a pistol.

Nodoka: S-Saki-san?

Saki: Ugh...

***THUD***


	2. Chapter 1- The Shocking Truth

An hour later, I had awoken in a hospital bed.

Saki: Agh... my head...

Nodoka: Saki-san! Are you alright?!

Nodoka-chan held my hand tight with tears in her eyes. W-What happened...?

Saki: I think so...

I had tried to get out of bed, but every single muscle in my body had ached so hard.

Saki: A-Ack...!

Mako: Saki-san, you should stay in bed.

Then three familiar faces entered the room.

Yuuki: Saki-chan, I brought you some tacos to make you feel better!

Kyoutarou: Man, and it all started at the beginning of a new year!

Saki: I-I don't understand-

Doctor: Hello, Miyanaga-san. I've been waiting for you to awaken.

Nodoka: Saki-san, this is Dr. Hideyoshi Oshiro.

Dr. Oshiro: Pleased to make your acquaintance. Now come. There is something I'd like you to see.

He led us to some sort of lab. Then he pointed to a huge screen.

Dr. Oshiro: You see, we had scanned you and Haramura-san earlier, and we have found out something shocking.

Nodoka: Go on, Oshiro-sensei.

: Take a look at this. This sphere of energy in your bodies. Those are your souls.

Saki: Sir..

Something feels wrong about this...!

Saki: Our souls are different. Hers looks normal... but mine is on fire!

Dr. Oshiro: Exactly. You see, you are unlike most girls, Miyanaga-san. You have the ability to control fire, become one with it. You... are a Controller.

Saki: A Controller? What are they?

Dr. Oshiro: Incredible people who have the ability to control elements.

B-But I couldn't be one of them! They're all amazing people... but I'm only something when playing mahjong.

Nodoka: This explains how that robber suddenly turned to ashes. You used fire.

Am I really going to accept this?

Dr. Oshiro: You have a choice, Miyanaga-san. You can use your Powers, or, you can forget this ever happened.

Hmm... Nodoka-chan might run into trouble again. If I forget about my powers, she might actually get hurt. I need this ability, whether I want it or not.

Saki: Alright, I'll keep it.

Nodoka: Saki-san, are you sure this is what you want?

Saki: If it's to protect my friends, so be it.

Dr. Oshiro: Oh, and another thing. Since your element is fire, you'll need to wear light clothing.

Saki: Y-You mean, like, those sexy revealing panties?

Nodoka: Wawawawawawa!

Nodoka-chan's face turned bright red at those words.

Dr. Oshiro: N-No, no. Of course not. Here.

He handed me a men's tank top and boxer shorts.

Saki: Oh, I see. Perverts wouldn't be interested, then.

I put on these clothes in the janitors closet. Don't ask why.

Dr. Oshiro: Well then, from now on, I shall be your personal doctor. I shall also notify you of an crisis in the area.

Saki: Sure, and I'll be Batman.

Nodoka-chan chuckled. All of a sudden, our friends entered the room.

Kyoutarou: What's up with your clothes, Miyanaga-san?

Yuuki: Who cares? Let's go play some mahjong!

Saki: Sure! After such a long time of waiting, it's time to play mahjong with all of you again!

Mako: That's the spirit!


	3. Chapter 2- An Old Friend Returns!

Before we had left the hospital, Oshiro-sensei had handed me a Kiyosumi boy's uniform.

Dr. Oshiro: Wear the tank top and boxer shorts underneath. Unzip the jacket or it will be very hot.

Nodoka: Saki-san wearing that...

Yuuki: Why can't she wear the girl's uniform?

Dr. Oshiro: The boy's uniform is much more light and it is easier to move around.

Kyoutarou: Miyanaga-san's one of the guys now!

So, I changed into the uniform.

Saki: Hey, it fits perfectly!

Nodoka-chan's face was literally on fire.

Mako: Heh, heh. This'll be one interesting year.

After that, we left and headed for school. Of course, school was over, but there were still a few girls around. They took one glimpse at me and snickered. It seems they knew I was a girl wearing boy clothes. It's kind of impossible to tell, because of my shaggy brown hair which doesn't even reach my shoulders, and my ruby red eyes.

Girl A: Hey, you. That's the boy's uniform.

Saki: I-I know.

They seemed to laugh even harder at that. Then Nodoka-chan spoke.

Nodoka: It is none of your business. Leave Saki-san alone.

***sigh* **I can't depend on Nodoka-chan all the time. I put my hand on her shoulder.

Nodoka: S-Saki-san?

Saki: It's alright. Let them think what they want.

Yuuki: Yeah! They don't know what Saki-chan can do!

Kyoutarou: If only they knew about her powers.

Saki: Y-You know?

Mako: Haramura-san told us.

Well, I certainly wouldn't keep it from my own friends. I then turned to the three girls.

Saki: Anyway, shouldn't you three be heading home?

Girl B: Oh, crap! Mama's gonna be so mad!

They ran out of our sight.

Yuuki: Come on, Saki-chan!

Nodoka: There's a surprise waiting for you in the club room.

I wonder what it could be?

Mako: I'm sure you want to see for yourself, so let's go.

We got to the mahjong club room. Ah, the memories. This was where I first played mahjong with my friends. At first, I had hated mahjong with all my heart. Now I loved it. Nodoka-chan had asked me to quit when I had first joined, but we became really close. I had opened the door, and as soon as I had pecked inside, there was a certain someone sitting on the bed.

Kyoutarou: Voila!

Mako: Surprised?

Yuuki: We present to you, Hisa-senpai!

Saki: ...

Nodoka: Saki-san...?

Saki: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!


	4. Chapter 3- The Title of The Dragon

It turns out that Hisa-senpai is this year's P.E. teacher, so she'll have plenty of time to sit with us and play mahjong. I'm happy, but...

Saki: Hisa-senpai, shouldn't you be in university?

Hisa: L-Let's not bother ourselves with those tiny details, Saki-san.

Geez, I was just asking...

Yuuki: Enough talking! Are you gonna play or what?

I sat down in a chair. Those feelings before a match came back to me. We had started the game when...

Nodoka: Saki-san, your pupils are solid gold!

Kyoutarou: Whoa, really?!

Hisa: When you told me about Saki-san's abilities, I did a little research. Turns out that when Controllers play mahjong, they enter a phase called "Duel Form".

Mako: Is she gonna go berserk?!

Yuuki: Saki-chan?

Saki: ...

Hisa: It's happening. Alright, begin!

All of a sudden, I had found myself in a stadium. Standing in front of me was Nodoka-chan. She looked like an angel... She WAS an angel!

Saki: ...! Nodocchi-chan!

Nodocchi is Nodoka-chan's online mahjong username. There was a penguin beside her in her profile picture, which was model after a stuffed penguin Etopen. There were also two other people. Yuuki-chan and Mako-senpai? But they had cat and dog ears!

Yuuki?: I'm Yuuki's Duel Form, Yuukinko!

Mako?: And I'm Mako's Duel Form, Inumako.

Nodocchi: Welcome to Duel Mahjong.

Duel... Mahjong?

Saki: Um, Nodocchi-chan, why am I here?

Nodocchi: Since you learned about your ability, whenever you play mahjong, you will henceforth enter Duel Mode.

Yuukiko: You'll be fighting through mahjong!

Inumako: When the game is done, you will be sent back.

Saki: The angel, the dog, and the cat... what am I?

Nodocchi: If you win first place, the gods will then grant you a Duel Form.

Saki: But the opposite of an angel is a d-devil!

Nodocchi: If your heart is truly pure, you will be granted the noble title of the Dragon.

Yuukiko: But even a pro couldn't get that Duel Form.

Hisaku: BEGIN!

Nodocchi: Gaburieru no Hikari!

Saki: Ow!

Meanwhile

Mako: Doesn't that mean we're indirectly hurting her?!

Saki: S'okay...

Nodoka: Saki-san?

Saki: I like this...

Back to Duel Mahjong

Saki: AAAAAAAAACK!

Nodocchi: Saki-san, do you see us screaming? We're withstanding the pain! Be strong. Think of this as training for when you must fight without mahjong.

Saki: O-Okay.

Yuukiko: My turn! Triple Claw Fury!

Saki: Grrrr...

Inumako: That's the way, Miyanaga-san! Now, your turn. Think of a move that inflicts lots of damage but doesn't take much stamina!

So much moves popped into my head, but there was this one move that interested me the most.

Yuukiko: Any move but that!

Mako: Only Level 50 players could do that!

Nodocchi: It is logically impossible for a Level 1 player. How'd that even pop into your head?

Kyouyaku: Come on! What move is she gonna use?

Hisaku: I have a pretty good idea. You just sit back and watch.

Saki: I've made up my mind.

I got into the position that came into my mind and started gathering energy into my hands.

Saki: Haaaaa... Aaaaaa... Rooooooooooar!

Nodocchi: It's impossible...

Inumako: She couldn't...

Yuukiko: She is!

Saki: Here we go! JIGOKU NO HI!

Everyone: ...

Hisami: And the winner is Saki Miyanaga-san!

Everyone: YEEEEEEEEEEEAH!

Hisami: And now the gods shall grant her a Duel Form.

Saki: Nodocchi-chan, I did it! Ha ha!

Nodocchi: You sure did.** * Her smile is so bright.***

Meanwhile

Yuuki: Why is Saki-chan smiling like some kind of idiot?

Hisa: There's this one saying. "The ones that smile the brightest are the loneliest."

Nodoka: !

Back to Duel Mahjong

A golden piece of paper was floating in the air.

Inumako: ** *gasp* **A golden paper! Those are really rare! The only person I know that got a golden paper was Nodocchi-chan!

Yuukiko: You must have a really powerful Duel Form! Quick, pluck it out of the air!

And so that's what I did.

Saki: ...!

Kyouyaku: DON'T LEAVE US HANGING! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET?! I'M PRETTY SURE THE READER IS BANGING HIS/HER HEAD AGAINST THE FREAKING WALL CUZ OF THIS SUSPENSE!

Saki: Miss Saki Miyanaga. We have recognized your incredible power and have decided to give you the honorary title of the Dragon. You Duel Name shall henceforth be known as Ryusaki. We bid you farewell- the Council of Gods.

Everyone: ...Wooooooo hoooooooooo!

Nodocchi: Congratulations, Saki- Er, Ryusaki-san!

Yuukiko: That was awesome!

Inumako: You totally earned .

Hisaku: What was that about a reader?

Kyouyaku: S-Sorry, I overreacted a little...

I said goodbye to all my friends, and headed back to my world.

Saki: S-So, I never left?

Kyoutarou: Nope.

Nodoka: Saki-san.

Saki: Yes?

Nodoka: We'll be by your side, no matter what.

She held out her hand, and I put my hand on hers. One by one, we stood in a circle and put our hands together.

You know, now that I look back, I remember the time when I told Nodoka-chan I hated mahjong. She was crying. I then realized something. What good does staying away from something you hate bring when it means staying away from someone you love? And who knows? If you give that thing another chance, you may just end up liking it.

I'm pretty new to all this "Controller" stuff, but as long as I have my friends, I think I'll be fine.


	5. Note

Hey guys. I just wanted to say that from now on, Saki's thoughts are going to be in _this text._

I didn't do that before partly because I'm new to this and partly because I'm an idiot.

Thanks so much for dealing with my stupidity.


	6. Chapter 4- Always Have Breakfast!

_Today, I was finally gonna go to school. I had already brushed my teeth and done all the small stuff you do in the morning. Now all that was left was to put on my uni- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait right there, Saki. Remember what Oshiro-sensei said._

Saki: ***sigh* **Do I really have to?

_Yes, Saki. Yes you do._

Saki: But Oshiro-sensei won't even let me button the jacket! And why am I even listening to you?

_Please just stop. Arguing with yourself won't help._

Saki: This is gonna be one long semester...

_So anyway, I ran down the stairs to the living room where papa was sitting._

Mr. Miyanaga: S-Saki-chan, why are you wearing the boy's uniform?

Saki: The doctor told me to. You don't want me to die because of this burning weather, right?

Mr. Miyanaga: But it's not even summer... W-Wait! At least have breakfast and-

Saki: I'm not hungry! Bye, papa!

_Who needs food when you get to walk with Nodoka-chan? Not me!_

Saki: Nodoka-chan!

Nodoka-chan: Saki-Aaaaaack!

_I swear to the Mahjong Gods that I never wanted this to happen. I had tripped and was caught by Nodoka-chan rather large bust._

Nodoka: Haaaaaa...

_That aside, I missed Nodoka-chan's warmth. This is why I kind of like tripping... heh._

Saki: S-Sorry, Nodoka-chan.

Nodoka: ***blush***It's okay. Let's just go.

_I held Nodoka-chan's hand, and even though she seemed a little uncomfortable, she didn't let go, either._

_A few minutes later, we reached school._

Yuuki: Hey, Saki-chan!

Saki: Yo.

Nodoka: I have to run to the science lab. Take care!

_She ran off, looking a little flushed._

Yuuki: I need to go, too. I've got ***gulp* **mathematics!

***DUN DUN DUUH!***

Saki: What was that?

Yuuki: I think it was that girl's ringtone. Anyway, bye-bye!

_There is no way that was a coincidence but, hell, let's just go with it. Now, I wonder what I have... crap, I forgot! Me and Nodoka-chan's timetables are the same! Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

Saki: Grrr! I should take Sonic™'s advice and go faster!

_I ran with all my might and finally made it to the science lab. Now that I think about it, I never had any breakfast, so that must be why I feel so weak..._

Teacher: Miyanaga-san, are you alright? You look quite pale.

Saki: Just get on with the lesson!

_Whoops. I let my anger out on the teacher. And what's more, everyone including Nodoka-chan is staring at me uneasily._

Saki: Sorry, Sensei. It's just that-

Teacher: No need to worry. I shouldn't be poking into someone else's business.

_I finally made it to lunch, but I was so weak that I needed support from Nodoka-chan._

Kyoutarou: Why didn't you have any breakfast, idiot?!

Saki: S-Shut the f### up...

Yuuki: Oh god! Saki-chan's gone vulgar! Abandon ship!

Mako: But seriously, why'd you skip the most important meal of the day?

Saki: If I ate breakfast... I'd waste time... Nodoka-chan would leave...

Nodoka:** *blush* **Saki-san... I'd never do that. I'd never leave you behind.

Saki: Pinky swear...?

Nodoka: Pinky swear.

_Ah, the old pinky swear. That's what me and Nodoka-chan would do when making a promise. We never broke it... Alright, there was this one time... And the next day... Cut me some slack. I forgot... temporarily._

Saki: At least now... I can finally... wait... where's my food?

_Let us go back to the time papa yelled at me when I ran out of the house. What did he say?_

**_Mr. Miyanaga: At least have breakfast and-_**

_Now let us list the possible phrases he ended the sentence with. _

_A. __**have sex with Haramura-san!**_

_B. __**put on cat ears and sing the the Nyan song!**_

_C. __**take your lunch with you!**_

_Damn, this is hard! Okay, I think that the most logical is C. But then again, I defy logic, so it may as well be A. But my dad doesn't know Nodoka-chan, so it could be B. But we don't have cat ears and papa has no freaking idea who Nyan Cat is... C. It is definitely C. All doubt has vanished._

Saki: I forgot my lunch.

Mako: Oh, so you just figured that out after 2 minutes of staring at a lunchbox?

Nodoka: You can have my lunch.

Saki: R-Really?!

Nodoka: Sure. I ate half of it anyway.

Saki: Oh sweet Mahjong Gods! Thank you for your kindness!

Yuuki: Mahjong Gods?

Kyoutarou: That settles it. Miyanaga-san's one crazy girl.

Saki: M-M-M-M...

Mako: What is it?

Saki: RAMEN! THERE'S RAMEN IN HERE! WE'RE GOING NARUTO, I REPEAT, WE ARE GOING NARUTO!

_Ah, that was truly the most greatest meal ever!_

Saki: I wish I could eat your lunch every day...

Nodoka: W-Well, if you really like it that much, I could, um...

_I got what she was saying right away._

Saki: Thank you so much! I'm so glad to be your friend!

*** beep***

Yuuki: Who's phone is that?

Saki: Mine. Hello?

Dr. Oshiro:_ Miyanaga-san, I've detected a huge surge of energy coming from the abandoned mines. I'd like you to investigate after your studies._

Saki: Alright, then. To the batmobile!


	7. Chapter 5- The Angel and The Dragon

_Yeah, so, if you skipped that completely useless chapter, I was on my way to investigate some strange energy source._

Hisa: Hey, Miyanaga-san. You can get to your destination quicker if you use your powers.

Saki: Oh, really? How?

Hisa: Say 'Ryoko', then say the name of the place you want to go.

Saki: Alright, then. Ryoko, Honshu!

_All of a sudden, I was moving faster than the speed of light. I got to the west coast of Honshu, and quickly spotted the mine._

Saki: Alright, then. Let's see what bad boy is causing this energy surge.

_The mines were dark, disgusting, and full of bats. Thankfully, they were only fruit bats. Just then, I had heard a voice._

?: **Who are you?**

_I tried to spot who had said it, but it felt as if the voice was coming from inside my head._

Saki: I-I'm Saki Miyanaga. Who, where, and what are you?

Ringo: **My name is Ringo. I'm up here, and I'm a fruit bat.**

_I looked up at the mine ceiling. Up there was a furry blue fruit bat with two beady red eyes._

Ringo: **Now,** **_you_**** answer this question. What are you?**

_Whoa, he talks! Well, not really. I think I can understand him. _

Saki: I'm a Controller... if you even know what that is...

Ringo: **Ah, yes. I've heard of your type. What exactly are you doing in the abandoned mines of Honshu?**

Saki: I'm looking for something

Ringo: **Perhaps I can be of assistance.**

Saki: Did you ever feel like some incredible power passed through you?

Ringo: **Why, yes! Just a few moments ago, before you entered the mines.**

Saki: And, uh, could you point me in the right direction?

Ringo: **It came from the left.**

Saki: Thank you!

_I_ _kept r__unning for hours. Then, I spotted a blue light coming from a hole in the wall. When I looked, I saw..._

Saki: A mahjong tile?

_There was a mahjong tile picturing an angel and a dragon. Wait, not a dragon. It was a person with dragon wings. The angel had a penguin at her side._

Saki: Me and Nodoka-chan's Dual Forms? Why would they be imprinted on this tile?

_Quite hesitantly, I touched it._

Saki: Aah!

_It all happened so fast, I don't clearly remember what happened, but I did see a few things. Faces of strange people I've never seen, Nodoka-chan crying, a graveyard, a broken mahjong set, a picture of her father__, and me sitting in an alley. Is this some sort of vision?_

Saki: I should keep this. Time to go back. Ryoko, Kiyosumi High!

_In one second, I was standing in the mahjong club room._

***beep***

Saki: Hello?

Dr. Oshiro:**_ Did you find the mysterious power source?_**

Saki: Nope. Your detector thing must've been jammed. I searched the whole new and there were only bats in there.

Dr. Oshiro: _**Are you sure?**_

Saki: Yup.

Dr. Oshiro: ...**_ I see. Well then, I will call you if anything else comes up._**

***beep***

_I think I should keep that mahjong tile hidden for now._


	8. Chapter 6- A Stranger

_Another new day. A month has passed since I discovered that strange mahjong tile. Nothing much has changed. Well, until school ended, that is._

Nodoka: Saki-san!

Saki: Oh, hey, Nodoka-chan.

_She ran towards me, her tits bouncing up and down. The Mahjong Gods gave her some serious melons... Oh, sorry. I've gotten off topic._

Nodoka: Um, Saki-san, I was wondering if...

_She started to fidget with her skirt. Quite unlike our Nodoka-chan to act this way._

Nodoka: Would you like to go, um, to the cafe with me...?

Saki: Sure.

_I don't have anything better to do, and besides, I'll get to spend more time with her alone. We headed towards the cafe. This was the grandpa of Mako-senpai's maid cafe. There was this little corner with a mahjong set. I remember now. We played against a pro for the first time there. Her name was Yasuko Fujita. _

Nodoka: Um, Saki-san, do you know what month it is?

Saki: October...!

_Nodoka-chan's birthday is in two days and I totally forgot about it! I know, I'll act like I'm not sure!_

Nodoka: Th-That's good.

_All of a sudden..._

Saki: Ah!

Nodoka: *gasp*

_W-What an incredible feeling... Incredible but scary!_

Nodoka: S-Saki-san, look at that girl...!

_I followed Nodoka-chan's gaze and spotted a girl. Jet black hair in a ponytail, a blood red coat, and those eyes. Those misty gold lifeless eyes... Ack! She's coming this way!  
><em>

?: Play.

Saki: P-Play...?

?: Play mahjong with me.

Nodoka: Let's do it, Saki-san.

Saki: O-Okay.

_We headed to the mahjong set. I put my hand in my pocket, holding the strange tile. Something wasn't right. We sat down._

?: Start.

_And with that, I was sent to the Mahjong World._


	9. Chapter 7- DFS AKA Duel Form Stealers

_So, anyway, we began our mahjong match as I was sent to the Mahjong World._

Ryusaki: Hello, Nodocchi.

Nodocchi: Welcome back, Ryusaki.

Ryusaki: So what exactly are we dealing with?

Nodocchi: Everyone's levels are on top of our heads. Mine is Lv. 23. Yours is Lv. 5. Let's see... This mystery girl's level is... Sweet Etopen!

Ryusaki: W-What? ...! LV. 87?!

?: Let's have a fun game...

Hisaku: And this match is... Ryusaki and Nodocchi vs. an unknown Duel Form!

Kyouyaku: BEGIN!

Ryusaki: N-Nodocchi!

Nodocchi: What?

Ryusaki: The move I used last time is not available!

Nodocchi: Your mana isn't enough. Maybe last time, since it was your first time playing mahjong this way, the mahjong Gods gave you extra mana. Just choose a different move.

Ryusaki: Alright! Gekido-en! ***Furious Flame***

Nodocchi: My turn! Tenshi no Sutaffu! ***Angel Staff***

_What the hell?! Our attacks had no effect at all!_

?: Fruits waiting to be plucked... Akuma no Ono ***Devil's Axe***

Nodocchi: Aaaaaaaah!

_Nodocchi fell to the ground. Why did she only hit her and not me?!_

?: Game's over.

Kyouyaku: It ain't over until one Duel Form stands!

?: Would you like to die?

Ryusaki: Wh-Who are you?

?: I am a D.F.S. AKA: Duel Form Stealer.

Hisaku: ***gasp* **Your kind was forbidden from entering the Arena! What are you doing here?!

?: All of you, be warned. War is near.

_And with that, she just... disappeared._ _And she took Nodocchi with her. The most frustrating fact was that I couldn't do anything. The stranger tossed me aside._

Ryusaki: Guess I should... go back, now.

_I was back in my world. The stranger was already long gone. Nodoka-chan sat there, sulking._

Nodoka: I can't believe it!

_She tried to bang the mahjong table with her fist, and that is when... I saw the consequences of having your Duel Form taken away._

Nodoka: Saki-san, I can't touch the tiles! It's like there's some kind of forcefield!

Saki: That girl... she stole your Duel Form. You can't play mahjong.

Nodoka: Th-This is bad... I d-don't want to stop playing...

Saki: Nodoka-chan.

_I took hold of her pinky with mine._

Saki: I swear, I will not stop fighting until I get your Duel Form. I'll work harder and become even more stronger!

_She wiped her tears, smiling and blushing._

Nodoka: You really are the most kind person I have ever met.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note**

_And we will continue Saki's quest to become an even stronger Duel Form in the next book, which'll probably be coming out in January or February. In the meantime, I might make a story about Fairy Tail, Five Nights at Freddy's, and Sono Hanabira Ni Kuchizuke Wo (a made up couple). Until then, never give up, and always know that there will be someone who understands and acknowledges you. Peace out._

_ - _HiiroAkamatsu


End file.
